Zyana Reed
"We're all going to hell, Skylar, so we might as well enjoy the ride." - Zyana to Skylar Llehctim in 2321. History Zyana is a hybrid of a human mother and an unknown form of demon for a father. Her mother went insane after giving birth to Zyana, and promptly began performing rituals discovered online in an attempt to cast whatever demon blood was in Zyana. When Zyana was five, she was made to stay in her mother's closet under the stairs and pray constantly, and would be beaten if she refused. At age seven, Zyana started discovering powers through her demon side. She could summon hellfire to use to her will, and gained advanced speed and strength. When she was thirteen, she finally rebelled, and killed her mother by burning her alive in their back yard, sending her down into hell. Her father came to her once then, and gave her more powers, including the ability to transform herself into a demon-like human. This form turned her body into a flaming skeleton, with her hair being completely made of flames. This form would affect whatever vehicle she controlled as well. Her father also gave her a weapon, a bladed chain whip that would react to her powers. Once she received the weapon, she killed her father, proving herself more powerful, and she ran away. She trained herself to use her powers for a long time, before finally surfacing in 2299 in Veldton, where she would sometimes show herself to slaughter criminals and send them into hell. Sometime in 2299, she met and developed a rivalry with Serra Urec. In 2321, Zyana surfaced to briefly help a searching party look for Neil Kenway and kill him, but then left the group immediately afterwards to help another group assigned to hunt down and kill Ian Bauer. Within this group, her demonic side was far more dominant, heavily trying to seduce the members of the group and every chance, and even driving Zyana to sleep with a Krogan in the back alley of a club. Once Ian had been killed by Serra (who Zyana was working for in this instance), Zyana's human side seemed to gain control for a time. Personality and Traits Zyana has a personality described as inconsistent. At times, she is snarky, uncaring, and sarcastic, and at others, she is kind, lovable, and caring. She can also go from being a full blown prude to being a complete whore at any moment, once whoring herself out before killing the customer when he tried to touch her. A few traits carry on no matter what she is, and that is that she has a seriousness about her, she will get any task on, and killing is like her second nature. She describes herself as constantly being at war with either side of her nature. One the normal human, the other a demon straight out of hell. On some days, the human side is dominant, while the demon side is dominant other days. There is no way of predicting the Zyana, in addition to hunting down criminals as a pastime, also hunts down other demons whenever one pokes their head out. She is not sure what compels her to do so, but she feels a pathological need to do so. She operates alone, but has no money-making job aside from occasionally selling herself. Most of the time, she steals whatever money she needs, which tends to be a lot at once. Her demonic side, once a kill is made and a being is sent to hell, must cannibalize the corpse in order to maintain its power and energy without needing to sleep for a week. Zyana is always searching for an alternative way to regain her power more quickly, though none have turned up. Zyana has no animosity for Coalition forces, but will kill any soldier they send at her in a second. When in battle, she uses her powers and whip to lethal capacity, something Serra Urec described as "straight out of a nightmare" and Serra grew to have the belief that Zyana would probably be able to fight most Hellcat Squadran Commanders to a draw or win. Gallery Zyana2.jpg Zyana3.jpg Zyana4.jpg Zyana5.jpg Zyana6.jpg Zyana7.jpg Zyana8.jpg Zyana9.jpg|Zyana's whip. Zyana10.jpg|Zyana burning down the house of a group of criminals, showing more of a demonic side. Zyana11.png Zyana12.jpg Zyana13.jpg Zyana14.jpg Zyana15.jpg Zyana16.jpg Zyana17.jpg Zyana18.jpg Zyana19.jpg Zyana20.jpg Zyana21.jpg Zyana22.jpg Zyana23.jpg Zyana24.jpg Zyana25.jpg Zyana26.jpg ZyanaDemon.jpg|Zyana's Demon Form. ZyanaGauntlets.png|Zyana's war gauntlets. ZyanaWaraxe.png|Zyana's war axe, a gift from the Skulblaka.